


Łuk i strzała

by nihilisten



Series: REVERSAL [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Była przekonana, że tylko cud ocalił ją od marnej śmierci z rąk rozwścieczonego żołnierza jedenastego oddziału.
Relationships: Ayasegawa Yumichika & Original Female Character(s)
Series: REVERSAL [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937272





	Łuk i strzała

Świeżo upieczona absolwentka Akademii Shin’ou, Iriyama Sae, przemierzała właśnie ulice Seireitei w poszukiwaniu własnego oddziału.

Powyższe okoliczności z pewnością nie należą do najbardziej standardowych dla żadnego shinigami, ponieważ zazwyczaj traktują oni swój oddział jak drugi, a nawet pierwszy dom – ślubują mu całkowitą lojalność, pracują na jego chlubę i spędzają tam większość swojego czasu. Tak, Sae zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Tym większy odczuwała wstyd i złość na samą siebie, że w ogóle doprowadziła do takiej sytuacji.

Ale zacznijmy od początku.

Od uroczystości ukończenia nauki minął już ponad miesiąc, a co za tym idzie, miesiąc, odkąd Iriyama Sae stała się członkiem trzynastego oddziału. Z powodu niedługiego stażu zakres jej obowiązków ograniczał się do załatwiania drobnych sprawunków, przez co nadal miała niemal tyle czasu wolnego, co na studiach. Mimo to Sae nie zdążyła jeszcze nawet na dobre przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że jest już pełnoprawną shinigami, a co dopiero zapamiętać rozkład całego miasta i znajdujących się tu obiektów. To wszystko było takie oszałamiające, tyle nowych miejsc, zapachów, ludzi! Aż kręciło jej się głowie.

Przeklinała się teraz w myślach, że zostawiła w barakach mapę. Sądziła, że jakoś sobie poradzi – w końcu szła tylko na spacer, a nie żadną misję. Niestety, po jakichś dziesięciu zakrętach zapomniała, ile razy skręciła już w prawo, cofnęła się chyba w złą uliczkę i w rezultacie już od dobrej godziny szukała drogi powrotnej.

Nie śmiała poprosić o pomoc; nie znała tu nikogo, poza tym zaraz rozeszłaby się wieść, że nowy nabytek trzynastki to jakaś łajza, co to nawet do własnego oddziału nie umie trafić. Zresztą, mijane na ulicy tłumy zdawały się zbyt zajęte własnymi sprawami, żeby ośmieliła się zaczepić kogokolwiek. Dlatego po prostu szła tam, gdzie ją nogi poniosły, mając nadzieję, że w końcu uda jej się dotrzeć do miejsca przeznaczenia.

Seireitei przytłaczało swoim ogromem i ruchliwością. Wszyscy zdawali się dokądś spieszyć, pogrążeni w rozmowie z towarzyszami albo we własnych myślach. Byli tacy oddaleni, obcy. Choć należała już do tej samej społeczności, Sae dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie ogrom własnej samotności. Owszem, miała dużo znajomych, zarówno z Akademii, jak i w oddziale. Tylko że były to jedynie znajomości. Nikogo z tych ludzi nie znała na osobistym poziomie, nie zdarzało jej się chodzić z nimi po Seireitei i rozmawiać o głupotach.

Przygnębiona Sae postanowiła dać się ponieść instynktowi i skręcić w lewo, ponieważ wydawało jej się, że to gdzieś w tamtą stronę znajdował się jej oddział. W tym samym momencie do jej uszu dotarł głośniejszy niż przedtem szum głosów. Niskich głosów, męskich głosów, szorstkich i raczej brutalnych głosów.

Serce podskoczyło Sae do gardła.

To niemożliwe…

A jednak. Tą samą uliczką podążało właśnie zgromadzenie rosłych facetów, na widok których włos jeżył się na głowie, a po plecach przebiegał dreszcz. Sae nie musiała ich znać, żeby domyśleć się, dokąd należeli. Krążyły o nich przecież legendy.

Jedenasty oddział plasował się na samym szczycie tych, z którymi nie warto zadzierać. Słynęli z szukania zaczepki zawsze i wszędzie, a szczególne upodobanie mieli w dokuczaniu takim słabeuszom jak Sae; gdy, na swoje nieszczęście, jakaś ofiara losu zaplątała im się pod nogi, z biedaka nie pozostawała nawet sucha nitka.

Czemu rozbijali się po ulicy w biały dzień? Co ważniejsze, za jakie grzechy akurat na nich musiała trafić Sae?

Motłoch przypominał żywą falę, nie sposób było się jej oprzeć. Sae spróbowała się wycofać i wrócić tą samą drogą, jaką tu przyszła, ale następni napływający członkowie jedenastki już zdążyli zagrodzić jej drogę. Poczuła, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Nie tylko zgubiła się, ale na dodatek znalazła w najbardziej niekomfortowym towarzystwie, jakie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić.

Nie miała wyboru. Starannie uważając, żeby nikogo nie dotknąć i nie zwrócić na siebie niechcianej uwagi, Sae zaczęła lawirować pomiędzy mężczyznami, którzy, pochłonięci hałaśliwą dyskusją, niechcący mogliby ją zadeptać albo zmiażdżyć. Nie było to łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę bliskość pomiędzy ich ciałami, jednak dzięki jej własnemu niewielkiemu rozmiarowi cudem zdołała się prześlizgiwać.

Poprzysięgła w duchu, że już nigdy nie pójdzie na spacer w pojedynkę.

Wtem zrobiło jej się ciemno przed oczami, a nagłe zderzenie posłało ją w tył. Straciła równowagę i choć desperacko zamachnęła się dłonią w poszukiwaniu ratunku, schwyciła jedynie powietrze. W kolejnej chwili jak długa leżała na ziemi, bardziej oszołomiona niż cokolwiek innego.

W jej umyśle zamigotała tylko jedna jedyna myśl: już po niej.

Dźwignąwszy się do półsiadu, Sae rozejrzała się na wszystkie strony niczym sarna w świetle reflektorów. Shinigami, na którego plecy przed chwilą wpadła, zatrzymał się i powoli odwrócił w jej stronę. Jednocześnie tłum jakby rozstąpił się, robiąc miejsce wokół powalonej Sae. Natychmiast zapomniała o bólu. Sztywno jak kamień podniosła głowę; jej wzrok napotkał spojrzenie shinigamiego.

– …!

Nawet przycisnąwszy dłoń do ust, z trudem powstrzymała okrzyk. Oto miała do czynienia z piątą rangą jedenastego oddziału i jednym z najpopularniejszych mieszkańców Seireitei – Ayasegawą Yumichiką.

Struchlała Sae przełknęła ślinę.

Ayasegawa w końcu spostrzegł wpół klęczącą na ziemi Sae i zapewne dotarło do niego, że to ona zaburzyła mu spokój. Jego wzrok, beznamiętny i pełen wyższości, przesunął się po całej postaci Sae. Analizował ją, jednak na jego twarzy nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień. Nie sposób było stwierdzić, czy jest wściekły, obrzydzony, a może szydzi właśnie z dziewczyny. I właśnie to najbardziej przeraziło Sae.

Członkowie jedenastego oddziału słynęli z nieprzerwanej chęci do bitki. Zwłaszcza Ayasegawa miał reputację próżnego i nieprzyjaznego tym, którzy ośmielają się wejść mu w drogę. Sae była przekonana, że wpadając na niego, z pewnością nie zaskarbiła sobie jego sympatii.

Chwilę patrzyli na siebie, Ayasegawa nieodgadnionym, a Sae przerażonym wzrokiem.

Gdy cisza przedłużyła się, w końcu pozostali członkowie jedenastki zorientowali się, że coś jest nie tak, i przerwali marsz. Stojący najbliżej Ayasegawy łysy shinigami, odwróciwszy się, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Ku ogromnemu zaskoczeniu Sae Ayasegawa nie zareagował obrzydzeniem ani niechęcią, a napięcie minimalnie zelżało z jego twarzy. Minimalnie.

– Co jest, Yumichika? – zagadnął łysy, po czym postąpił krok wprzód; dopiero wtedy dostrzegł płożącą się po ziemi przed Ayasegawą Sae. Zmarszczył brwi i chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiał, aż wreszcie zrozumiał, co zaszło. – Haha, no weź! – rubasznie klepnął Ayasegawę w to samo ramię. – Nie dokuczaj słabszym. To nie w twoim stylu.

Brew Ayasegawy drgnęła lekko zauważalnie w ekspresji, która chyba miała wyrażać niezadowolenie.

– Nikomu nie dokuczam. – odparł lekko zniecierpliwionym tonem i strząsnął ze swojego ramienia dłoń łysego. – Daj już spokój, Ikkaku. Ruszajmy.

To rzekłszy, gestem dłoni nakazał kumplom, żeby przestali robić widowisko i szli dalej. Wznowili marsz niemal bez ociągania; łysy wzruszył ramionami i dołączył do nich, a wkrótce ponownie rozległ się ciężki tupot kilkudziesięciu par męskich stóp. Ayasegawa także odwrócił się, by podążyć za nimi. Zanim jednak to zrobił, zatrzymał się profilem do Sae.

Wstrzymała oddech.

Posłał jej spojrzenie z ukosa. Nic nie powiedział, a jego ekspresja pozostała tak samo niezgłębiona jak przedtem. Więc jednak mnie załatwi, pomyślała Sae. Nie puści płazem takiej nędznej kreaturze jak ja.

I wtedy on zniknął, by błyskrokiem dogonić kumpli.

– …Co?

Nadal klęcząca na ziemi Sae ciężko wypuściła powietrze, a siła zupełnie opuściła jej ciało. Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe. Nie bacząc na to, że przyciąga ciekawskie spojrzenia, legła bezwładnie na ziemi.

Była przekonana, że tylko cud ocalił ją od marnej śmierci z rąk rozwścieczonego żołnierza jedenastego oddziału.

* * *

Stojąc przy kontuarze ze szklanką brzoskwiniowego wina, Yumichika od dobrej półgodziny kombinował, jak wyrwać się z tej drętwej imprezy.

Niedawno w Seireitei otwarto nowy klub, reklamowany jako „czerpiący z najnowszych trendów świata żywych!”. Choć Yumichikę podobne wymysły ani ziębiły, ani grzały, wielu shinigami wprost uwielbiało taki dreszczyk emocji. Tego wieczora odbywały się tu czyjeś urodziny, Yumichika nawet nie był pewny, czyje. Tak czy inaczej, zaproszono chyba pół Seireitei; w kącie widział Ikkaku w najlepsze opróżniającego kufel piwa wraz z Matsumoto, gdzie indziej plątali się kumple z jedenastki, wszyscy upici w sztok, choć impreza trwała ledwo od godziny. Tylko czemu i on musiał się tu znaleźć?

Żeby nie było: Yumichika nie należał do nudziarzy takich jak ci z rodu Kuchiki. Uwielbiał gustowne przyjęcia w dobrym towarzystwie przy dźwiękach porządnej muzyki. Tylko że ta impreza nie zaliczała żadnego z powyższych punktów. Nawet alkohol był podły – sącząc kolejnego łyka swojego wina, Yumichika stwierdził, że prawdziwej brzoskwini to nigdy nie widziało na oczy. Skrzywiwszy się, odstawił szklankę na kontuar z zamiarem nietknięcia jej ponownie.

Oparł się o blat i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Miał teraz widok na cały wątpliwej jakości parkiet oraz znajdujących się na sali shinigami. Niektórzy co bardziej ośmieleni (a może po prostu podchmieleni) podrygiwali do badziewnego disco niczym na wiejskiej potańcówce. Pozostali siedzieli przy stolikach, wlewając w siebie kolejne litry alkoholu. Cóż za barbarzyństwo.

Wtem wzrok Yumichiki padł na stojącą przy drugim końcu kontuaru, również opartą o blat dziewczynę. Zaciekawiło go, że podobnie jak on nie bawiła się z innymi. Niemal wszyscy w klubie szaleli w najlepsze; do podpieraczy ścian zaliczali się tylko ona oraz sam Yumichika. Wytężył wzrok i przyjrzał się nieznajomej.

Wyglądała jak ktoś, kto znalazł się w złym miejscu o złym czasie. Jej twarz wyrażała nieustanne oderwanie od rzeczywistości, a ręce co i rusz nerwowo przytykały do ust szklankę z drinkiem. Yumichika zmarszczył brwi. Już gdzieś widział tę dziewczynę. Kojarzył tę szopę na głowie i niegustowny warkoczyk z boku. Tylko skąd?

Ach, no tak. Jakiś czas temu potrąciła go na ulicy i zareagowała tak, jakby zamierzał ją zamordować.

Prychnąwszy pod nosem, Yumichika wzruszył ramionami i przestał interesować się niezdarną dziewczyną. Zamiast tego zaczął planować swoją ucieczkę z klubu. Dotarcie do drzwi wyjściowych z pewnością będzie wymagało nieco inwencji – nie zamierzał przepychać się przez tę swołocz – ale nie sądził, że jego zdrowie psychiczne wytrzyma tutaj choćby chwilę dłużej.

Ponownie zerknął na dziewczynę na drugim końcu kontuaru.

A może by tak ją wykorzystać? Jako wspólniczkę. Chyba śmiertelnie bała się Yumichiki, więc nie spodziewał się odmowy z jej strony. Jej ofermowatość mogłaby bardzo ułatwić mu życie i przede wszystkim oszczędzić nieprzyjemnych spojrzeń.

Tak, to jest to.

Yumichika zrobił niedbały krok w jej kierunku. I drugi. I kolejny. Cały ten czas nie patrzył w jej stronę, nie zrobił tego też wtedy, kiedy w końcu znalazła się w zasięgu słyszalności.

– Hej – rzucił krótko.

Dziewczyna nie spodziewała się zaczepki; nawet przez jazgotliwą muzykę dało się słyszeć gwałtowne wciąganie powietrza oraz poczuć jej wytrzeszczone spojrzenie. Ech, znowu to samo. Co jest z nią nie tak? Głupia jakaś? Na skroni Yumichiki zapulsowała żyłka, ale powstrzymał się od jawnego ukazania swojej irytacji. Musiał się stąd wydostać i to jak najszybciej. Tylko wtedy uwolni się od oblepiającego poczucia ohydy, jakie powodowało w nim samo przebywanie w tym miejscu.

– Posłuchaj – ponowił próbę – potrzebuję pretekstu, żeby wynieść się z tej speluny bez przyciągania niczyjej uwagi. Ty też nie wyglądasz, jakbyś wiele straciła na przedwczesnym skończeniu szampańskiej zabawy, dlatego mam propozycję. Udasz, że źle się poczułaś, a ja wyprowadzę cię na zewnątrz. Potem pójdziemy każdy w swoją stronę i udamy, że ta sytuacja nigdy nie miała miejsca. Co ty na to?

Dopiero teraz popatrzył w jej stronę, zaraz jednak tego pożałował. Dziewczyna, nadal wybałuszając zdumione oczy, kilkakrotnie otworzyła i zamknęła usta niczym wyciągnięta z wody ryba. Normalnie w jej zdziwieniu nie byłoby nic nadzwyczajnego, w końcu takich propozycji nie słyszy się codziennie, lecz Yumichika był dziwnie pewien, że to nie ona przyczyniła się do skamienienia dziewczyny.

– Powiedz coś wreszcie – ponaglił ją niezbyt delikatnie. – Jeśli się nie piszesz, poszukam kogoś innego. – nie miał na to szczególnej ochoty, ale jeszcze większej na niańczenie jakiejś niezguły, co to gubi język w gębie, gdy tylko ktoś się do niej odezwie.

– Em… ja… – i wtedy nastąpił cud, ponieważ dziewczyna wreszcie wypowiedziała słowo w zrozumiałym języku. – Właściwie to – ze speszeniem podrapała się po policzku – rzeczywiście od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiam się, jak się ulotnić…

– No to? – Yumichika uniósł wyczekująco brew.

– Ale czemu potrzebuje… pan… kogoś do udawania złego samopoczucia?

Sens tego pytania nie od razu dotarł do Yumichiki.

– Chyba żartujesz. – przymknął oczy w niezadowolonym grymasie. – To oczywiste, że ktoś inny musi się źle poczuć. Nie zamierzam robić pośmiewiska z samego siebie.

Zgodnie z jego podejrzeniami, dziewczynie brakowało choćby krztyny charakteru. Nie oburzyła się na jego słowa ani nie kazała mu spadać, jedynie jej oczy zrobiły się nieco bardziej okrągłe. Następnie pokiwała głową.

– Dobrze. Proszę chwilę zaczekać.

Zaczekać? Yumichika z podejrzliwą miną patrzył, jak dziewczyna rozgląda się wokół. W kolejnej sekundzie jej tęskniąca za rozumem ekspresja ustąpiła na rzecz niepokoju, a ruchy stały się gwałtowniejsze. Grymas na twarzy Yumichiki zamarł.

– Nie ma go… Nie ma go!

Chwilę czegoś szukała, w panice zajrzała nawet pod stolik i kontuar, a kiedy nie odnalazła zguby, podniosła twarz na Yumichikę. Nieprzyjemny był to widok – dolna warga drżała, oczy wypełniły się łzami i na dodatek zaczęło cieknąć jej z nosa. Nie mówcie, że zgubiła portfel. Nawet ona nie wyglądała na takiego tłumoka.

– Czego nie ma?

– M-mojego sz… szkicownika – znaczenie słów, jakie udało się jej wyszlochać, nijak nie pasowało do logicznego ciągu wydarzeń w umyśle Yumichiki. Zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ nawet gdy je zrozumiał, ani odrobinę nie rozjaśniło mu to w głowie.

– Co ty wygadujesz – spytał wreszcie. – Jakiego znowu szkicownika? Takiego do rysowania?

Pociągając nosem, pokiwała głową.

– A z jakiej racji, oświeć mnie, w ogóle przytachałaś coś takiego na spotkanie towarzyskie?

– Z-zawsze go noszę – wyjąkała. – To najcenniejsze, co mam, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy wpadnie pomysł na nowy rysunek. A teraz on zniknął, zniknął! – zaniosła się płaczem.

– Skoro to takie ważne, powinnaś była go lepiej pilnować…

Yumichika z westchnieniem przyłożył sobie dłoń do skroni. Niestety utyskiwanie i drwiny z tej dziewczyny na nic mu się nie zdadzą, nie teraz, gdy ryczała jak głupia. Z drugiej strony, nie zamierzał marnować ani chwili dłużej na szukanie jakiegoś szkicownika. Pragnął jedynie wyrwać się stąd i już nigdy nie wracać.

– Dobra, posłuchaj. – przełamawszy niechęć, sięgnął dłonią, by potrząsnąć ramieniem dziewczyny. Tylko w ten sposób zdołał zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. – Nie ma sensu dłużej tutaj siedzieć. Jutro wrócimy i zapytamy, czy nie znaleźli twojego szkicownika. Pasuje?

Wydawało się, że między pytaniem a reakcją minęła cała wieczność. Wreszcie, pociągnąwszy nosem, dziewczyna skinęła głową.

– No to jazda. Zrób cierpiętniczą minę i wynośmy się stąd.

Nie protestowała więcej, nie zwróciła mu też uwagi, że osoby źle się czujące należy chyba wyprowadzać za ramię. I całe szczęście, bo Yumichika nie miał ochoty nikogo więcej dotykać. A już zwłaszcza zasmarkanych ofiar losu.

Ruszyli w stronę drzwi. Przynajmniej fajtłapowatość tej dziewczyny tym razem na coś się przydała, ponieważ na widok jej ekspresji bawiący się ludzie bez protestu ustępowali im z drogi. Po chwili oboje dotarli do upragnionego wyjścia. I tak znaleźli się na zewnątrz.

Yumichika odetchnął chłodnym, nocnym powietrzem.

Śmieszne, mieli teraz rozejść się w swoje strony, a mimo to jeszcze dłuższą chwilę stali tam, pod klubem, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu. Głośna muzyka dudniła zza ścian, niosąc się echem po spowitym w mroku Seireitei. Nisko nad horyzontem wisiał księżyc w pełni.

Cóż za urocza sceneria na knucie zawiłych intryg, pomyślał cierpko Yumichika.

– A więc – zaczął – to tyle na dziś. Robić z tobą interesy to czysta przyjemność – dodał z przekąsem. – Pozwolisz, że już się pożegnam.

Dziewczyna chyba nie wyczuła sarkazmu. Już miał się odwrócić i odejść, kiedy dobiegł go jej głos:

– Nie zamierza pan tu jutro przychodzić, prawda?

Nagłe, prostolinijne pytanie zaskoczyło Yumichikę tak bardzo, że zatrzymał się wpół kroku. Zbity z tropu spojrzał na dziewczynę, jednak ona, choć wzrok miała skupiony gdzieś w oddali, nie wyglądała na urażoną.

– To nic, proszę się nie kłopotać – pokręciła głową. – Sama jestem sobie winna, że zgubiłam szkicownik. Niech pan wraca do siebie.

– Och, daj już spokój z tym grzecznym językiem, zwariować można. – przerwał jej Yumichika, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Z niewiadomego powodu ogarnęła go irytacja; być może dlatego wypowiedział kolejne słowa, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. – Powiedz lepiej, z którego oddziału jesteś. Muszę cię jakoś jutro znaleźć—

Umilkł, jakby zdziwiony własną wypowiedzią, a wtedy ona spojrzała na niego, chyba po raz pierwszy, bez strachu, zdumienia czy niepokoju. Nadal dostrzegał w jej oczach lekką ostrożność, ale też – a może przede wszystkim – jakby zaciekawienie.

Dziwne doświadczenie.

– …Iriyama Sae, siódma ranga trzynastego oddziału – szepnęła, nie spuszczając z Yumichiki tego dziwacznego spojrzenia.

– Punktualnie o dziesiątej. Nie zaśpij – ostrzegł ją.

Pokiwała głową. Yumichika jeszcze chwilę się ociągał, wreszcie zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, odwrócił się i błyskrokiem oddalił w swoją stronę.


End file.
